Fluorocarbon emulsions are known as a substitute fluid capable of transporting oxygen with various beneficial uses such as serving as an artificial blood substitute and as a perfusion fluid. Recently, fluorocarbon emulsions have been used during percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty and in the treatment of myocardial infarction.
Suitable stable emulsions in a physiologically acceptable aqueous medium comprise at least one oxygen-transferable perfluorocarbon compound having 9-11 carbon atoms, at least one perfluorotert-amine, a high molecular weight nonionic surfactant, a phospholipid and a fatty acid, with a particle size of about 0.05 .mu.m to about 0.3 .mu.m.
Generally, emulsions of the aforementioned type are stored frozen. The emulsion is thawed in a water bath held at about 37.5.degree. C., which takes about 45 minutes, is mixed with various buffers, stabilizers and osmotically active compounds to render the emulsion physiologic and then can be oxygenated prior to administration.
It is believed that the emulsions are labile and sensitive, preventing their thawing at temperatures above 37.5.degree. C. without degradation, and requiring that upon thawing administration within eight hours. At present, any emulsion that is thawed and not used within eight hours of thawing, as a common practice, is discarded.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial if the frozen perfluorochemical emulsions could be thawed rapidly and could be maintained at room temperature or at refrigerator temperatures for a longer period of time following thawing. Then, the emulsions would be available for immediate use in life-threatening medical emergencies such as in coronary angioplasty and in conjunction with the administration of fibrinolytic agents in treating myocardial infarction.